


Alenko's Desk Job

by ShootingStar7123



Series: Tempest Shepard Collection [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Career Change, Children, Children of Characters, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar7123/pseuds/ShootingStar7123
Summary: Several years after the war, Kaidan gives up command of the Normandy to be transferred to Earth to stay near his family. Kaidan/OFC. Mention of Shepard/Garrus.





	Alenko's Desk Job

“I’ve got to say, Major, I’m a little disappointed,” came Admiral Hackett’s voice across the comm line.

 

Major Alenko suppressed a wince, holding his body in a stiff parade rest. “I don’t want to leave the Alliance, sir. I would just prefer to do some good on the ground instead of in the air. I’ve already missed the births of my two daughters. I’d prefer not to miss this one as well.”

 

“I understand,” Hackett said, sounding tired. If anyone had a right to be tired, it was him, Kaidan thought, but he would never say as much. Hackett would probably be leading the Alliance for years to come. “I’ll see where you can be of use in Vancouver. When is your child due, Major?”

 

“Late May, sir.”

 

Hackett gave a sharp nod. “Time enough to get this settled. Do you have a recommendation for who should take over the Normandy?”

 

Kaidan straightened a little. “Commander Scott is ready for this, sir. She’s been under me for four years now, knows the Normandy and her crew. She’s already proven her ability to run successful missions and work alongside EDI.” Kaidan knew that was an important consideration. The Normandy wasn’t a normal vessel.

 

“I’ll take that under consideration,” the admiral said, revealing nothing in his expression. “Dismissed, Major.”

 

Kaidan sagged a little as the QEC went dark. This decision hadn’t been easy. He hoped he was making the right one. At least Hackett hadn’t taken it as badly as the Council. He shuddered.

 

…

 

Weeks had passed. Kaidan’s transfer was now confirmed for the end of the month, and Hackett had agreed with his assessment of Commander Scott. She was filling some big shoes, taking over the Normandy. Not his, he thought wryly. But Commander Shepard was a hard act to follow for anyone. Her shadow still hung over the Normandy, no matter how long ago she’d given it up.

 

By all accounts Shepard was happy with semi-retirement, consulting for the Alliance and the Council. For the first few years she’d still been taking on the occasional mission, but it seemed to have slowed down since she and Garrus had adopted their children. Kaidan understood the draw of home and family, had understood it since he’d married his wife Abigail several years ago. But the Alliance had always been his life. It was strange, disquieting, to be leaving active duty for a desk job.

 

“Major, you have a call coming in,” came EDI’s pleasant voice through the speaker in his quarters. “I will route it to your personal terminal.”

 

A moment later, the vid-screen lit to show Shepard sitting in her home office.

 

Kaidan smiled, surprised. “Shepard! I was just thinking about you!”

 

She gave him a wry smile. “And I’ve been hearing the most interesting rumors about you. Is it true you’re giving up the Normandy for a desk job?”

 

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “How did you hear about that?”

 

She smirked. “Did you forget most of your crew was _my_ crew once? It’s not like I don’t have sources aboard the Normandy. Now, tell me about Commander Scott. Is she going to take good care of my ship?”

 

“Allison—Commander Scott—loves the Normandy and respects her unique history. The crew loves her. She’s probably more comfortable with EDI than I am,” he admitted. “She’ll take care of the old girl.”

 

“You’d better hope she does, Major. For your own sake,” Shepard said, looking as much his commanding officer as ever.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kaidan said on instinct.

 

“So you want to be home with your family, is that—” Shepard looked off to her left at a sound. “Leigh, no. Stop that,” she called out, sounding exasperated. “Excuse me a moment.”

 

Kaidan watched as she moved out of the frame. “Ashleigh Sola Vakarian,” he heard from off screen, “get _down_ from there! Come here, now!”

 

He could hear some more muffled moving and a bit of talking that was too quiet to understand. A few moments later, Shepard stepped back into the frame, carrying a toddler holding a sippy cup full of juice.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said. She looked down at her daughter, a rosy-cheeked little girl with ginger hair. “Leigh, say hello to Kaidan.”

 

The little girl gave a small wave before burying her face in her mother’s side. “Sorry,” Shepard said. “She’s a little shy these days.” She tightened her arm around the toddler and it sent a wave of longing through Kaidan. He wanted to be home with his girls.

 

She sighed. “Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you before it was all finalized. Are you sure about this? You could have a long, distinguished career on the Normandy if you wanted it. Once you move to a desk job, they’re not going to send you back out there.”

 

Kaidan looked at Shepard holding her daughter and something settled within him. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m sure.”

 

Shepard smiled. “Alright then.” A mischievous twinkle formed in her eye. “Does your house in Vancouver have a guest room?”

 

…

 

Kaidan set his bags by his feet as he opened the front door of his old family home. “Anyone home?” he called, echoing in the entryway.

 

His face broke out in a grin as he heard the sounds of tiny feet running.

 

“Daddy!” his oldest daughter cried, running to hug him around the legs. His second daughter, always following after her sister, came slower on unsteady toddler feet. He lifted her into his arms, giving her a kiss.

 

“Me too!” his eldest said, reaching up to him. Grinning, Kaidan shifted and reached down for her, holding one girl on each hip.

 

“I missed you,” he said, kissing his eldest on the head. “And I missed you too!” he said to his younger daughter. He squeezed them tight, never wanting to let go. And then a slower set of footsteps approached.

 

“You’re home,” Abigail said, tears in her eyes. She came forward, wrapping her arms around all three of them. Kaidan leaned forward to kiss her.

 

“For good this time,” he said and smiled.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loyal friends and readers, just letting you know I am still here and still writing various Mass Effect things. Sometimes real life slows me down, but I do have several stories in the works that will hopefully get to the point that I can post them. So stay tuned!


End file.
